Adhesive tape is used in a diversity of applications, ranging from office and home use to art work and to industrial applications. Generally speaking, the adhesive tape is formed as a spiral wound roll which is secured within a dispensing device.
Prior art dispensing devices for adhesive tape, and in particular self-adhesive tape, generally include a structure having a spool for supporting the tape roll and a cutting edge for severing the applied tape portion from that which remains on the roll. The structure also includes a flat base portion for supporting itself in a stable manner on a flat surface such as a desk, table, or the like.
With these prior art devices, it has been necessary to manually draw a length of adhesive tape from the dispenser, and sever it with the cutting edge. The severed tape piece is then carried manually to the site where it is to be applied. During this procedure there is ample opportunity for the piece of tape to become stuck to the hands of the applier, or to become tangled and become stuck to itself, or to be misaligned or misapplied at the site of application. Further, it may be appreciated that the process of first severing the tape at a remote location and then carrying it to the site of application is a wasteful and inefficient procedure.